


The new recruit

by Gracekaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hawaii Five-0, Love, M/M, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracekaren/pseuds/Gracekaren
Summary: When Steve and Danny chose to semi retire, they had thought the hardest part was done, they only had to keep an eye on their old team, with Tani as the new leader, and watch their family grow up,But when a new recruit comes in, surrounded by secrecy, how will they react?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining on the beach, the waves were perfect for surfing, it was a beautiful day in Honolulu, and a perfect time to relax and spend a lovely afternoon on the beach, yet the sounds coming from the house on 2727 Piikoi were anything but relaxed,  
Steve wasn’t the type of man who yelled and ranted, this was more his partner’s style, yet apparently more than 25 years of relationship has helped Steve in his oral constipation, as Danny would call it, and he was now capable of loud rants that would make Danny’s own diatribes seem like lullabies, the student had become the master, but to be fair, Steve thought, this time his anger was perfectly justified  
“What do you mean, you hired a new recruit to 5-0?! Why wasn’t I consulted before?”  
Tani sighed on the phone, for the hundredth time it seemed, “McGarrett, when you semi retired, did you or did you not say, Here Tani, now the team’s yours? Don’t you trust me? And if you didn’t trust me, then why did you put me at the head of 5-0 right before you retired?”  
“Of course I trust you, Tani, that’s why I promoted you to head of the team, and I did not retire, I semi-retired, as in I’m still the head of 5-0, ok the co-head of 5-0, but I’m still in charge of the staff and administration, I should have been involved in the recruiting stage, I didn’t even know we needed a new member on the team?  
Why haven’t talked to me before making executive decisions? I mean, I know I cannot go out on the field like before, but I’m still here 4 days a week, and yet you waited for me to not be there and hired somebody behind my back, darn it Tani!  
“Steve, relax, I swear this wasn’t personal or to try and get rid of you, you hired me, come on man, you know me better than this! You know the last recruit we had left 3 months ago to go back on the sea because he missed his NAVY life, and we haven’t replaced him yet, Junior and I are both working part time and alternating because we need the time off to stay home with the baby,  
We are clearly understaffed, the new recruit will be more of an administrative liaison anyways, her job will be to finish off and send our reports to the prosecutors and the Governor’s office, to make sure our arrests hold up in a trial, and she will be the official liaison officer between the prosecutor, the Governor’s office and 5-0, It’s a win- win situation all around, boss!”  
Alright, Tani was making a lot of sense there, an officer liaison was indeed a new post, but one that would be a true asset to 5-0, after all, if someone else was taking care of procedures and calming the Governor about the latest explosion or street rodeo caused by 5-0 chasing criminals all over the city, there would be more time to take care of the actual job,  
Getting criminals off the streets was much more important in his eyes than the PR side of the job, and if he was getting more free time to interrogate suspects and didn’t have to spend so long on the phone explaining his job to the new Governor, then Tani was right it was a winning situation for him too,  
But, of course, to admit that, would be admitting his defeat, and that was not going to happen anytime soon  
“Did you talk to Danny about this? What did he say?”  
“Yes I talked to him about it and he spend about half an hour laughing his ass off, between saying It’s about time, and finally someone to whip your ass into maintaining procedures and make you do proper police work”  
“The little shit, Steve muttered, OK fine, so who is that new pearl? Do you have a name for her? Have you met her yet?”  
“Yes of course I’ve met her, she is perfect for the job, she is a lawyer, she has worked in the prosecution office in New York for the last 5 years, but before that she was a NAVY intelligence officer, which is how she could afford law school in the first place,  
“That resume does sound good, ok, when does she come in, can I at least meet her? And don’t think I haven’t noticed you still didn’t give me a name, missy  
“Chill out, boss man, of course you can meet her, she comes in next Monday at 0900, Danny and you can come and meet her then, Danny is coming home from Jersey next Saturday right? And her name is Sarah  
“Yeah, Danny will be there on Saturday morning, alright we’ll both be in on Monday morning then, and what is her last name?  
“Well, that’s where it kind of gets interesting, see she has requested her last name not be shared with anybody else besides me and the Governor, see, she comes from a famous Hawaiian family and if I told you her name you would recognize it right away, she wants to be known for her work and not for her family, so as a favor to the Governor, I had to accept her conditions to snag her away, I swear Chin’s team in San Francisco gave me hell for it, he wanted her on his team something fierce, but in the end I think she chose Hawaii to be close to her parents too  
“And here we are, so it turns out she’s another plant from the Governor, then? I swear they all think they can put a recruit in 5-0 to reign us in, well, if the big chief thinks I’m going to accept that, she has another thing coming…  
“Hold your horses, boss, I know that girl well, I swear to you she is not a plant for the Governor, or for anybody else, she is really smart and she doesn’t play those games, our new recruit is the one who demanded the secrecy at least until she comes in for her first day, she wants to save us from her family interfering, I’m telling you, boss, I’ve checked her and her work out, and she is highly capable, she has the training, the experience and most important she has the motivation and mental strength to last in 5-0,  
“Alright, Alright I trust you, if you say she is great, then I believe you, but man after all you’ve told me, that mysterious recruit better be everything you say she is,  
“Thank you boss, and she is, everything and more, I promise you, she is the real thing  
“Ok, see you Monday morning, then,still I cannot speak for Danny, you know how he is, he won’t be happy you haven’t involved him in the recruiting part, you know how he loves to put the fear in the newbies”  
“See you first thing on Monday, boss man, as for Danny I think you both will be happy,  
Tani sighed when she heard the phone hang up on the other side of the call  
“Or you will both want to kill me for recruiting her” She finished quietly  
Tani closed her eyes, sending a quick prayer for her well being, she was surely going to need it, come Monday, because if she could control her old bosses, they maybe looked tough, but they were big marshmallows on the inside, she wasn’t sure she could control two overprotective dads


	2. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is the new recruit, and how will Steve and Danny react to the new member of their old team?

MONDAY MORNING 9 am  
“Come on Danny, we’re going to miss it! Hurry would you!” Steve dragged Danny by the arm, walking fast to cross the parking of the palace, some days, giving up his car space to Tani really seemed like a bad idea, they were now parked at the far back of the lot, and had to rush to reach the 5-0 offices  
Danny followed his husband, slowly trailing right behind him, his knee supported by a walking cane, some days his age and injury made itself more present, which sucked, but still Danny was only a step behind Steve, as he has been for more than 20 years,   
Steve had been a nightmare all weekend, and Danny was about to go off on his ass, he had tried everything to calm down his husband, from making out to forcing him to go on a long swim, nothing had worked  
Danny even resorted to calling Tani, begging her for more details, but the little brat had not budged, he begged, pleaded and even threatened her, but nothing came out of it, that girl had clearly spent too much time with them, she wasn’t even impressed by Steve tough NAVY SEAL voice, for shame!  
“Steve, babe, I told you, we are right on time, for the hundred time, we will not be late, chill out babe, we will get in, meet this girl, shake hands, exchange polite words, then wish her luck and send her off with the team, Tani has already said she will partner the newbie until she gets used to things and then she will be in rotation will about everybody, so even you and I can team her and get to know her more, to get a feel of how she works,   
Tani and I have gone over her resume, she sounds perfect for the team, capable, willing, a strong head on her shoulders,  
“But her name, Danno, we do not know her name, I mean, isn’t that suspect to request to have her name redacted, what is she in the Witness protection program or something? Why all the secrecy?  
“Hey, aren’t you the guy who repeated the words It’s classified over and over? So she doesn’t want her family to get into her work, I think it’s great that she wants to be known for her work and not her family, she has been well raised, I’d say!  
“Yeah, yeah, give it up Danno, the suspense has been killing you too, come on admit it, you wanna know who she is too, don’t you?  
“Of course I do, but I figured, there aren’t many famous families here, maybe she is from some crazy Hollywood family who lives in a big mansion and has the Governor personal phone on speed dial, or maybe she comes from a family who was one of the governor’s donators, that would certainly explain the big secrecy around her, in any case, we soon will know, won’t we? So please, babe, chill out, please?  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, move your butt, dear husband, and stop pretending you’re not intrigued yourself, I know you, and I can see right through you,remember?  
“Alright, you animal, stop dragging me around, I’m not a puppet to string along, we’re just a short elevator ride away from the office anyways”  
The elevators doors opened just as Danny finished his phrase, and Steve practically manhandled his husband into it, fretting like a little child  
“Hitting the buttons will not make the elevator run faster you know, and stop bouncing, you look like little Gracie and Charlie did on Christmas morning, although he is still still a kid at heart so he still behaves that way, come to think of it,   
Danny eyes got misty at the mention of his kids, they had grown up so fast, Gracie was a lawyer on the mainland, traveling all over the country for business, and Charlie had stayed here in Hawaii, but his schedule as a police officer left him very little time to go see his parents  
The last time he had both his kids at home had been at New Years, and spring has just started, G-d, has it already been almost 5 months since he last had his babies in his arms and in their childhood beds? Time really flew by  
Sensing his sadness, Steve arms came up to caress his cheek and then to hug him fiercely  
“It’s ok baby, we will see them soon, remember, they both are coming for spring break, it’s only a couple weeks away, right? And we will also get to know the guy Grace keeps talking about in all of her calls, so that will be interesting, how about we make it fun by making a little contest out of it, just you and me, see who can scare him the most and get him to pee his pants? How about that, Danno?  
Danny relaxed in his husband’s arms, sighing on his shoulder, before releasing him and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips “That sounds like heaven, babe, thank you”   
They exchanged a sweet tender smile, before the elevator doors dinged, and opened on the 5-0 offices hall  
The bullpen was quiet and they made their way to Steve’s office, holding hands and shaking their heads at the little touches Tani had recently added to their HQ,   
A nice comfy couch had made its way to the back of the bullpen, a soft navy color, the thing looked so comfortable and was clearly designed to allow little naps for those days where overnight work was obligatory and rest was a rare luxury, heaven knows both boys had experienced this several times in their tenure at 5-0, more than they could count, actually, and the new couch did sound like a marvelous idea,   
New pictures of the staff, past and present, now appeared everywhere on the walls, and walking in the 5-0 HQ now felt like a trip down memory lane to the 2 eldest members of the team  
“Alrighty babe, let’s go solve this latest 5-0 mystery, now” Danny said as they came up to Steve’s office glass door,   
Tani was already there sitting on his old couch, the rest of the team standing around, all talking and laughing with a young woman, their new addition to the team was early, then, a good point for her,   
She was wearing her brunette hair in a low bun, with a white shirt and black pants, and Danny liked her on the spot, before he even caught sight of her face, she clearly wanted to look professional, the only thing that denoted from the regular outfit, was the army style boots,   
And Danny had a quick thought that this woman was mixing both his clothing style with a professional attire and Steve’s army style with her boots, the girl was a mixture of both of them!  
Steve interrupted his thoughts as they made their way into the leader’s office, “OK, good morning everybody, we’re here now, sorry for the delay but these things happen when you have to park in the back of the building, I guess somebody, he looked pointedly at Tani, didn’t think to leave the team leader’s parking spot open for her old bosses this morning”  
Tani gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug of the shoulders “Oops, sorry bosses, you know I love you both, but I guess I was in a rush to meet with our new recruit here, she was already waiting at the doors when I came in!   
Danny and Steve looked at their new team member with an impressed look, but Steve recovered first, holding out his hand to shake hers  
“Well, young lady, it seems you have the right drive for the job, good for you, I think you will fit right in, I’m Lt Commander Steven McGarrett, what should we call you, miss? Or do you prefer Officer?  
The young lady turned her face to look at her new boss, and smiled softly, holding out her hand to shake Steve’s  
“You can call me like you always have, Gracie will be fine to me, Hi Dad!”  
Both men jumped out in surprise, Danny hugging her quickly before Steve gathered her in his arms “Gracie, Sweetheart!!What are you doing here, baby? Why aren’t you in Los Angeles, what happened? Are you OK?”  
Danny sat down in Steve’s old chair, looking at his monkey and his husband reuniting, he loved looking at Steve being fatherly to their kids  
“Calm down dad, I promise I’m fine, I think with mom and her new husband moving to London and you guys all being in Hawaii, it kind of felt lonely in LA, when aunt Mary told me she was moving with Joan back in Honolulu, I knew I wanted to follow, and here I am”  
Steve released her, kissing her cheek  
“Ok, but what are you doing here? Why didn’t you come down to the house first? What about your job? Anyways, we’ll have to pick up this conversation tonight because we have some 5-0 business to attend to today”  
“Well, I know dad, that’s why I’m here actually, I heard from Aunt Tani 5-0 was looking for new members, so  
« But we are supposed to meet someone called Sarah, where is she? »Steve looked at Tani curiously, getting suspicious as the younger woman refused to meet his eyes  
Grace answered for Tani « I’m Sarah, my full name is Grace Clara Sarah Williams, remember? »  
Danny looked at his daughter with a mix of surprise, and horror before flying out of his chair  
“NO NO NO NO NO NOPE NOPE NOT HAPPENING YOUNG LADY! Never in a million years, do not count on that, missy, it is not happening,   
Steve, why are you silent all of a sudden, you can speak out anytime, you know! You tell her she’s crazy, send her home now, please, cos this is so not happening!   
And why are you all looking at me like that for? This is clearly a family matter that will get solved quickly, come on Steve, just say thanks but no thanks and lets all be on our way!  
Come on let’s go now, sorry Tani, I guess you will have to keep looking, this one is not available for 5-0, her place is in a warm office, safe from the crazy and far away from danger, ya hear me?  
Steve and Grace both turned and looked at Danny with sad eyes, but Grace was the first one to talk  
“Come on Danno, please calm down, I promise this is not as bad as it sounds, I will be still be in an office most of the time, I’ll just act as a liaison officer, I promise I won’t be in the middle of gunfights everyday, I will just help the guys make sure 5-0 keeps a perfect score of convictions,   
“Sweetie, you don’t know what you’re talking about, this is a dangerous job, ok, monkey? This is risky and I just want you safe, baby, I’ve fought all my life to keep you safe, why won’t you stay safe?  
“Danno, shhh calm down, Grace hugged her father before leading him to sit next to her on the couch right besides Steve, before continuing “Danno, I know you want me safe, but please try and understand me, I have watched you and Dad fight for what is right for most of my life, I’ve seen the whole team giving up everything to keep our home and city safe, I know this job is dangerous but this is my calling, this is what I feel I have to do with my life, can you please understand that?  
“I guess I can, but baby these streets are dangerous, and I just cannot stand the idea of and I just cannot stand the idea of seeing you in combat, I just, I can’t, sorry I can’t  
“Charlie is almost ten years younger than me and yet you let him get into the police academy, why is it so different with me? Is it cos I’m a woman, cos I can tell you, I have been in NAVY intelligence for years before returning to civil duty, I am a black belt in martial arts and I can take anybody, even dad in a gun target training, you both made sure I could defend and fight on my own so why won’t you trust me with this? This is such mysoginistic BS!” Grace yelled as she got back up,   
Her father was not impressed and got up to stare at his daughter, g-d when had his little monkey become such a talk beautiful amazon young woman?  
“Now you watch your tongue, young lady, you may be an adult but I’m still your father and now apparently I’m your boss!  
Steve watched both Williamses scream into each other’s face, he knew a ticking bomb when he saw one, and he got up quickly to defuse the situation  
“Ok Ok let’s all take a step back and calm down, please, huh?   
Steve got both Williamses to seat on the couch, with Steve in the middle acting as mediator,   
The rest of the team had smartly decided to run out to their own offices, but Steve could still see them watching them through the glass walls  
Steve took each of their hand, before putting them together on his lap,   
“Let’s talk about this like adults, alright? Now, Danno you know I love you more than anything, but you have to admit, we raised amazing kids, they are smart and they can do anything they want in the world, you know it’s true,  
Steve turned still holding both their hands  
“And you Gracie, I love you monkey, you know I do, but this is business, me or your dad will not be there to protect you, we won’t be able to give you a favored treatment just because you are our daughter and we are head of 5-0, if you want to do this, fine, but you will not be able to count on us, we cannot treat you as family during work hours, if you do this, you will be like any other team member, now do you think you can do it?  
“Dad, that is why I didn’t want to give my full name, I want to be like a team member, I have already proved that I can do it, remember when I signed in the NAVY? You guys are my inspiration but I do not want to be in your shadow either, I want to be my own person and still participate in pursuing 5-0’s work, I actually have asked Tani to be my managing boss so that there won’t be any doubt of favoritism, so everything is cleared up in that department  
Please, just trust me enough and give me a chance, it’s all I’m asking, Grace pleaded looking at her fathers “Please Danno, all I ask is one chance, please?  
Now both Steve and Grace looked at Danny expectingly, waiting patiently   
“Darn it, Grace, you know I can’t refuse you anything, especially not when you both are giving me sad puppy eyes, If you think you are ready, then I say let’s give it a try, but it will be like Steve said, no preferred treatment, capishe?  
“Yes, Danno, promise”  
Danny and Steve got up together, drawing their daughter for a group hug   
“Welcome to 5-0, kid, we’ll have so much fun together!”  
“Welcome to 5-0 baby, wait what fun? Steven, What fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little story, this was fun to write, now that I’ve posted this sort, I hope inspiration will come back and help me write new chapters of my other stories  
As always, please, read, review, like and comment  
If you have an idea for a plot in a story, please send me a message as I’m always looking for new ideas to write and perfect my english writing and reading skills  
Have a great day and see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I know, I have other fanfics that are in progress and new chapters to write, but this little bunny has been running around in my head for ages and I just had to take the time and write it down  
I hope you like it, please forgive my mistakes, english is not my first language and I don’t have a beta reader yet, comment if you would like to help me with that,  
As always, I don’t own anything, I write for fun and to perfect my english, you know the rest  
Please review, like and comment, they help my inspiration and I love talking to you all about our 5-0 fandom and McDanno fics!


End file.
